Dead Love
by AntiJay
Summary: Summery in Chapter 1 ... Ciel and Sebastian meet in the Zombie apocolipse ... Yaoi ... Fluff ... Comedy jokes ... Love in both ways. If you get what i mean? ;) xx Enjoy xx ... (Review? Help's alot)
1. Chapter I

**Dead Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Summery:_

 _Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, complete strangers to one another meet up in the zombie apocolipse in wich the two team up to find the safe zone who call themselves: The Guard Dogs. But during their journeys, they find that Ciel is the antidote to the zombie apocolipse after being bitten. What will Ciel and Sebastian do when Ciel is forced to under go surgery to save the whole population, but their reactions when told that in order to attain the antidote from Ciel, it will kill him. What will happen?_

Huffing sounds where heard before an echo of metal travelled around the small basket ball hall, a certain blue haired boy wcking a rather fast creature heading his way with a metal pipe with a few pairs of blades and scissors glued and taped to the end in which now dripped the blood of it's target.

A screach was heard as the creature finally fell limp on the ground around the bluenetes feet. "Fucking bastard.." The boy muttered as he lifted the back of his hand to wipe the splattered blood off of his cheek. "You should of known, not to mess with a Phantomhive..." The boy yelled a little louder as he grunted whilst giving the creature one last hit, in which decapatated the thing. It's head rolling away from it's original body.

The boy huffed as he reached the metal pipe around himself hooking his weopan to the front of his overly large black, backpack.

The boy sighed to himself as he made his way to the other end of the basketball hall and headed up some steps which led to a bunch of lockers, suposedly where the basket ball players would change and keep there outfits and personal belongings.

The blue haired boy grabbed a locker door and pulled to open it to check if there was any useful suplies. The boy grinned as he found some bandages and scissors. Grabbing the items and putting them in his bag, the boy was about to open another locker when there was a clicking noise.

"Hello?" The boy said out in the hallway loking from side to side. When no one ansewred or responded, he tried again, but just a tad bit louder this time. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Silence.

Shrugging his shoulders he presumed it must of been a cat when they click the mouths at the sight of birds. The bluenette turned and grabbed another locker door, making a loud screachy noise as it's rustyish door opend.

Inside the locker this time was nothing, but he did get something. He got a noticable attention from a creature known as a clicker. A zombie if you will.

Mouth open is supprize, the boy quickly went to grab his weopon when the creature fell to the floor after a loud 'bang' was heard, preferable from a gun shot sound.

"What's a kid like you doing here all alone?" A dark haired male asked as he rested the butt of his sniper on the floor.

"Sorry, my parents told me not to talk to strangers" The boy grinned.

"Oh? But you just spoke to me now, did you not?" The dark haired male said as he picked his gun up and held it read incase another zombie where to come out of nowhere in particular.

The boy huffed a sly grin forming on his lips. "Trying to talk to a thirteen year old are we? Sorry mate, im staight"

"I beg your pardon? I think i just saved your life and this is how you treat me?"

"I'm sorry..Would you like me to bend over for you?" The blue haired boy said as he turned around and bent over slightly in mild jeasture of speach.

The raven haired male grinned. "Cocky attitude..I like it"

"Oh, i'm flattered you don't just want my body and like it, but you also like my personality too? Thank you, darling~" The younger of the males smirked.

"You have a come back for everything don't you?" The taller of the two asked.

"If anyone will be coming back, it's you asking for more" The boy winked while smirking.

"Well then. I'm Sebastian"

"Ciel.."

"Nice to meet you. Ciel~" Sebastian, the taller of the two said as he shook hands with the boy.

"Why so formal?" The boy asked grinning before he pulled the man into a bear hug and then saying. "Thats how real men give a greating"

Sebastian was sort of startled but at the same time amused. 'I wonder if he will tag along with me. He'd be some use in my boreing life. A bit of entertainment will help move this dead place along' Sebastian thought as he looked the boy in the eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ciel asked touching his forehead, his cheek and then his lips before looking back up at the man opposite him.

"That's the problem. There isnt" Sebastian said and Ciel made a small 'Huh' sound before a pair of lips pecked much smaller ones.

Ciel blushed ten fold, from head to toe turning his head to hide his embrarrassed face.

"Not so confident, now, are we?" Sebastian smirked down at the embrrassed bluenette.

"Shut up.." Ciel didn't know what to say before sying. "Pedofile" Sebastian gave a look of shock before smirking and saying. "Whatever my little lord wishes me to be" Ciel huffed in anoyyance before mumbleing, one word. "Whatever"

"So. Does my 'little' lord wish to tag along with me?"

Ciel glared as Sebastian put enthesis on the word 'little'. "Where we headed?"

"Have you heard of 'The Guard Dogs'?"

"You mean the safe zone?"

Sebastian nodded. "It's not far from here now, just abbout four days away, i think"

"Sure. I'll tag along. My dear Sebby~" Sebastian shuddered while Ciel grinned.

"Don't call me that"

"Or what? ... Sebby-kins~"

"Or this" Sebastian picked Ciel up like a husband would a Bride and then kissed the boy. Ciel blushed in the kiss before he pushed away.

"I'm not gay alright!? Jeeze! Quit it, alright? I'll stop calling you 'that' okay?" Ciel said quickly ah he struggled out of the mans arms.

"Good. Okay then we shou-" Sebastian stopped talking as he heared a cobbler run past a doorway. Ciel looked confuzed and was gonna shou out when Sebastian pulled him into a locker and silently closed the door but the reason he was silent was cause Sebastian was holding a hand tightly over his mouth to prevent any sudden sounds plus shouts. "Shh.." Sebastian said slowly moving his hand away.

Ciel froze when he saw a cobler walk past where they where, as if looking for them.

Ciel looked through the small holes and at the zombie slowly walking away. "Few.. That was close" Ciel mumbled and saw how Sebastian was actually holding him.

Sebastian's hands where around Ciel's waist and very close together becuse of a certain someone pushed, and hid them into a small cramped locker.

"Err..Thanks" Ciel muttered as they got out of the locker.

"You welcome" Sebastian smiled sweetly. "Okay, lets get out of here before i have to save you from more of those 'things' again"

"Hey! I'm capable of looking after myself you know!"

"Sure looks that way" Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"What was that?!"

"No. Nothing.."

"No. Go on. Tell me" Ciel pushed for an ansewr.

"Well, it's just that if you heard a small noise you instinctivly shout out 'Hello' thinking its a person"

Ciel grumbled under his breath as both males finally come to a single door with stairs leading up to the buildings roof. "Whatever" He mumbled.

"You din't deniy it"

"And you didn't deniy being a pedofile" Ciel smirked. Five to three, on the score board. ^.^

"Smart arse"

"It's my mouth thats talking not my arse, mate" Ciel chuckled.

Sebastian smirked as he walked side by side with the younger male on the basketball hall building. Reaching down, Sebastian gave Ciel's butt a squeeze before moving away and acting innocent.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ciel said.

"Or what?"

"Or this" Ciel grabbed his weopan and held it in his arms.

"Alright, alright. No need for violence" Sebastian said in defence putting his hands in the air to show surrender.

"Good boy" Ciel smirked at the taller males annoyed look at being called a dog.

Ciel reached around and put his weopon away.

"So. Can your 'little' legs jump?" Sebastian said looking at all of the other building's roof tops.

"Depends what on"

"The roof's, unless you would rather use your legs to help jump on my-" He was cut off with a kick in the shin.

"Shut it"

"You asked for it"

"Wha-" Ciel was cut off as he was tackled to the floor or the roof. "Hey! What are you-" Ciel stopped shouting when he heard clicking.

Sebastian got off of Ciel, he too hearing the clicking noises. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand quickly and pulled him up. "Let's go" Sebastian said seriously before jumping to the next roof's building across from where Ciel is still standing.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel mustered up the courage and jumped on the same building as Sebastian.

"Come on" The taller of the two saud as he took Ciel's hand running to the other side of the building's roof and then jumping to the next building and then the next.

Both males looked back to see the creature trying to figure out how to jump to the other roof top. Trying, it jumped but fell down the side of the building, to it's death.

"Few. I'm nackered" Sebastian breathed.

"You will be, trying but failing to try and get me to have sex with you" Ciel grinned as he wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"Oh. I wonte be trying cause you will be begging for it after you hear me pant and moan our name aloud tonight" Sebastian grinned at the blush that apeared on the youngers cheeks.

"I hardly doub't i can get an erection of hearing you moan and pant"

"Oh? Would you rather i do it next to you moaning and panting your name, jerking off"

"Imagining having sex with an underaged boy. Your such a pedofile"

Sebastian smirked then said. "But i'm your pedofile"

"That's right you damn dog and you are gonna stay away from me. I would rather die at the hands of zombies then ever let you 'touch' me"

Sebastian faked a looked of hurt. "Oh my... Am i that revolting?" Ciel didn't ansewr causing the older male to smirk and change the subject. "So... Why are you out here on your own"

"I'm not. I'm with you arn't i?"

"You know that's not what i mean"

Ciel sighed. "We'll.. talk about this later..." Ciel murmered suddenly becoming sad. Sebastian took notice of this and tried to change subject.

"Okay. So, should we look for a safe place to stay the night?"

"Yea. I'mm pretty sure i past some place here a week ago. It had pretty goof saftey up high too"

"Alright then. Lead the way little lord"

"Fine. And stop calling me that"

"Yes... My lord" Sebastian smirked while Ciel just glared.

-Ciel2031


	2. Chapter II

**Dead Love**

 **Chapter 2**

Both males went through a small doo on the roof and decented down the two pairs of stairs.

"Be ready, just incase" Sebastian murmered. Ciel nodded his head making a 'Mhm' sound while reaching behind his back and pulling on his weopon that was attatched to the backpack.

So far so good, both males walked the halls before heading out the back doors of the building.

Ciel looked up and pointed to what looked like a small toy store. "There" Sebastian chuckled at the irony. "What? Something funny? You try finding a better place to stay the night"

"Oh, no. I just didn't intend for you to have a 'kink' for toys" Sebastian smirked at the younger.

"Shut up!"

"Why~" Sebastian purred as they climbed the buildings side ladders.

"God.. Why does everything i say, you have to turn perverted?"

"You started it"

"How so!"

"Shh.." Ciel blushed forgetting to keep a low voice out doors incase they got the attention of unwanted creatures. "Well.. from what i remember after i said to you 'I beg your pardon, but i just saved your life' after you where rude to me then you said something like 'Oh, i'm sorry. Would you like me to bend over for you?' So yea. You started this whole game off"

Ciel blushed. He's right, he did start all this off. "Whatever" The boy mumbled as they reached the rood and opend the door and locking it behind themselves.

"Keep a look out"

"I know! Jeeze! I'm not a kid okay!?"

"Oh?"

'Shit' Ciel thought as he regretted his choice of words. 'Here it come's' Ciel thought before Sebastian spoke aloud his come back.

"So your not underage if i hae sex with you then?"

"Idiot.." 'But he hasn't deniyed he want's sex' Sebastian thought.

After a while of checking the top floor of the flat above the 'store of toys', Ciel barcaded the stairway door with a large recycle bin and boxes before blocking the windows. "There we go" He announced once he finished baracading possible entrances inside the building.

Sebastian made a 'Hmm' noise in showing that he heard what the younger male has said. Continueing on, Sebastian put down his backpack and got a small gas tank and a lighter out as well as a large weapped sandwage.

Ciel took a seat from across from the taller male and put his backpack beside him, watching as Sebstian used lighter to light the mini gas tnk for camping, and lit it to start a fire.

Ciel reached into his bag and pulled out half a rice cake, munching on it catching the older males attention.

Sebastian looked up from eating his sandwage at the sound of munching andd saw how small a food Ciel was eating. He looked down at his sandwage then back up at Ciel, feeling guilty he had something decent and the boy didn't.

"Is that all you got?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel finished eating his rice cake.

A nod of the head. "Yea"

Sebastian looked at his food before handing it over to the younger boy while saying. "No wonder your skinny"

Ciel blushed, taking the sandwage. "Thanks"

The older male of the two smiled. "You welcome"

"My parent's left me.."

"Huh?"

"The question earlier as to why i'm alone. My parents left me. They abondoned me"

"Oh..I'm sorry"

"They said they didn't love me anymore when i told them i was-" Ciel cut off. 'No! I carn't tell him that! He might leave me to!' Ciel thought to himself.

"You was.." Sebastian pushed for an ansewr.

"Nothing.."

"No, it's okay. I wonte judge or leave you. I promise"

"That's what they said. But they all do!" Ciel yeled the last part while kicking his bag onto the floor knocking medical supplies and a few family and friend photos.

Sebastian looked over at the photos, Ciel not even bothering to pick them up and hide them once more.

Picture one. Ciel as a six year old inbetween his mothers and farthers arms on a winterday.

Picture two. Ciel a ten year old smiling brightly at school grade graduation shaking hands with the head master of the school.

"Because i said to them that i was.."

Picture three. Ciel holding hands and kissing a brown haired male who had green eyes.

"Gay.." Sebastian muttered, finishing his sentence.

"If you eanna leave me, do it now" The bluenette boy said as he put his things back away in his backpack before sitting back on the floor.

"I'm not gonna leave you" Sebstian smiled brightly.

"You not?"

"No. I knew from the begining when you said you where straight. By the by, you are a terrable liar"

"I am not!"

"Lying again i see"

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever"

"Anyways, lets get some sleep, i'm sure your exausted"

Ciel reached into his bag and pulled out a scraggy dark worn out small baby blanket and rolled up in it, facing away from the fire, and the annoying raven haired male.

Sebastian was currently under a large wooly blanket and when he looked over at the youngest male he could visably see him slightly shaking.

Sighing, Sebastian stood and layed next to the boy pulling him to his chest while drapeing his own large blanket over the both of them.

Ciel blushed. "Pedofile"

"I'm your pedofile. Now rest" Sebastian said hugging the boy tighter to his chest for warmth. "Night Ciel.." No reply. The boy had fallen asleep, snoring cutely.

Ciel woke up to a presence laying down beside him and pressed to a firm chest. No to mention the smell of bacon.

"Ciel~" Said boy's eyes shot open and looked behind himself to see Sebastian. "Well morning sleeping beauty~" Sebastian purred.

Ciel pushed away and sat up but grunted as he was pulled back down to Sebastian's chest and his chin was grabbed in a firm grasp making him face the older male.

Without realizeing what's happening, Ciel was in shock before he came back to reality to find that Sebastian was kissing him passionetely on the lips as though they where couples.

Ciel pushed away panting. "What was that for?"

"Well you still looked half asleep as i've read in books, the princess was kissed to reawaken her. I think it was called the sleeping beauty"

Ciel looked mad a tad at being blatantly called a girl. "Doe's that make you the prince that saves e from an eternal slumber?"

"Indeed. But only if you will be my princess?" Sebastian leaned downward and captures the younger males lips in another searing kiss.

"Breakfast!" Sebastian remembered as he broke away from the kiss, getting up and running to the bacon.

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eye with a balled up fist.

"The bacons a tad on the chrispy side. That alright with you?" Sebastian asked getting the bacon peices off and into some bread buns after ripping half off due to the mould.

"Crispier the better" Ciel smiled honestly whilst taking the sandwage and taing a tester bite. "Mmm.. Not bad" He took another bite savouring"

"Why thank you, my lady" Sebastian smirked eating his own.

Ciel 'humbed!' turning his face away eating before speeking. "We should head out while it's early"

"Agreed. On one condition-" He was cut short in talking as Ciel said "No"

"But-"

"No"

Sebastian sighed. "Fine.."

"Good. Now lets get packed and head out" Ciel stood.

"Why should i-" Sebastian was cut off again but not by Ciel repeteing the word 'No' but by a kiss on the cheek.

"Thats a start. Now get ready you love sick twit" Ciel said packing away.

 **Wow.. Ciel is sooooo un romantic.. one minuet hes sweet the next its like 'fu*k off' You know what i mean? Though hes gonna get softer. Who likes the characters attatudes so far?**

-Ciel2031


	3. Chapter III

**Dead Love**

 **Chapter 3**

Currently Ciel and Sebastian where walking the streets on the lifeless and crumbled rocky road through the town's shops. Car's where flipped, dinted and smashed as well as their tires all flat.

Both males where on a look out for a decent car in which they could use to drive and get places faster.

"Jeeze, how hard is it to look for a desent bloody c-"

"Cat!" Sebastian shouted as he saw a black cat come upto his legs. Bending down he picked the cat up and cuddled it to his chest strokeing the creature under the chin making the cat headbut it's head upwards under the raven haired mans chin.

Ciel looked at the cat and Sebastian, watching the scean unfold and couldnt help but feel angry? Was it anger? Upset? No, carnt be, well maby a little. Prehaps..Jealousy?

Ciel huffed and started walking off while shouting behind him at Sebastian. "If you love that cat so much why not go to The Guard Dog's with him!" The young teen said as he turned back around in search of a working car.

Sebastian looked shocked for a minuete. Jealous? Sebastian smirked down at the cat before running after Ciel with the cat still in tow.

Okay. Time to shine. "Aww, who's a cutesy wootsy little kitty witty? Hmm?" Sebastian smiled as he rubbed his face in the cats fur while rubbing behind the cats ears making the creature purr in delight.

A small vain pulsing on Ciel's head could be seen as he grew more angry than upset. No cat can take Sebastian away from him! No cat!

Turning around in a fluid motion, Ciel grabbed the scruff of the cat's neck and threw it to the side before gripping Sebastian's side bangs and yanked him down. Hard. Pulling the raven haired male closer, he leaned foward into the taller male and forcibly pushed his lips to the other before wrapping his arms around the taller male.

Fianally wanting breath he pulled away panting.

Sebastian smirked and Ciel saw it. 'So then that means..Sebastian did this on purpose!' Ciel thought as he turned away walking ahead.

Sebastian smiled as he walked side by side with the younger male, so desparately trying to hold hands with him.

"No"

"Why..." Sebastian whined.

"Because you purposedly held that cat to make me jealous" 'Shit' Ciel thought.

"Oh? You where jealous?"

"No.."

"Really? You sound uncertain"

"Shut up...Look theres a good car" Ciel said changing the subject. They came across a not half bad looking car. It was red like Sebastian's eyes and had fully pumped wheels. Hadly any dents and they keys where still in the vheacle, so that mean's no hot wireing. Perfect.

"Nice spot"

"Thanks"

"I'm driving" Sebastian stated rushing to the drivers seat.

"So unfair. I wanted to drive"

"Your underage"

"The law is of bounds while the world is ending"

Sebastian smirked. "Don't worry, i'll make some lovely food to make it upto you"

"Oh? And where are you gonna get some food?"

"Mc donalds"

Ciel perked up at that. "Mc donalds?" He questioned again just to be sure he heard correctly. When he receaved a 'Mhm' from Sebastian he fist pumped the air while shouted "Yes!" Until he noticed Sebastian's humourus look, looking at him. "I-i. I mean er- Cool. Let' go to mc donalds then"

Ciel was so exited even when he tried his best to keep his cool. He carnt cook to save his life and he hadnt had mc donalds in ages. Not since last month when this whole faze started off.

He's just glad they set off early so they dont run into any zombies. Cause you see, they are not so much for the sunlight.

"On one condition.." Sebastian stated aloud and Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I get a kiss"

"But i gave you one about three minutes ago"

"Hint. Three minuetes ago. I want one now"

Ciel grumbled under his breath. "Fine.." Leaning over, Ciel got ready to kiss the older male until Sebastian pulled him in and kissed him himself.

"You fuck" Ciel stated angrily.

"We will be" Sebastian smiled back at Ciel as he turned the keys in the car and hoped for the best. And with their luck, the car started.

"You really have a good eye for car's Ciel"

Ciel suddenly felt proud of himself. "Thank you"

"And looks.." Sebastian mumbled.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing"

"Hmm.."

Both males in the nice red car drove as silently as they could but as fast as they could down the road.

Ciel reached over from his seat and turned the radio on. All that was heard was a fuzzing noise with a beep indicating that the radio station was down.

"Try the Dvd player"

Ciel did just that. He pressed the Dvd player and what cme on made him almmost jump in his seat. "Omg this is my favourite song!" He explained.

Sebastian just chuckled as he fixed his reaview mirror before looking back to the road.

"Think clouds are clogging up my brain, like the weather drain same as the tears on my fa-a-ace. And i'm stuck up in the storm eye, but i guess i'll be alright-oh- oh-oh.. Oh Oh.. No.."

Ciel began singing so sweetly that people would sell there souls just to listen to him singing.

"Woah. Not only do you have good look's you have a good voice too"

"Thanks"

"I wonder what else we can make that voice of yours do?" Sebastian smirked as he leaned down lower to Ciel kissing him on the cheek in which caused the younger male in the car to blush ten folds of red.

Ciel elbowed the elder male mumbleing something wunder his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Where here" Sebastian announced as he parked right out side of the shattered windows of mc donalds. "We better hurry though because its already staring to get a tad darker outside"

"'K, hurry up then. Im starved" Ciel said as they both exited the car and locked up and headed inside of the abondoned resturant.

Looking round, the bluenette realized he had lost Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

No ansewr.

"Sebastian? I swear to got i will hit you, if you don't show yourself" Ciel said harshly looking frantically around.

"Hello. How may i take your order please?"

Sebastian was wearing a mc donalds hat with a black shirt with a yellow M sown on to the left side of the shirt. On the right was a small pocket with a little white board name badge and a messily written name on it. It said 'Sebastian'.

Playing the part of an everyday cutomour, Ciel aproached the till and leaned slightly onto the counter. "Hello, please may i have two large plain burgers with three chips please. Oh! And some cocacola with ice please. Also, a kids meal for my boy friend please"

Sebastian was taking the order into the till and when Ciel mentioned boy friend his jaw dropped. "What?" He asked dumbly.

Ciel just smirked and walked away taking a seat on one of the resturant sofa chairs.

Minuetes later Sebastian was back in his normal clothes and sitting down at the table with the young boy. Sitting back in his chair Sebastian handed over the kids meal to the bluenette while he grabbed the much much larger meal.

"I'm suprized all the food was in good quality. We should live here"

"I wish. But we need to make it to the safe zone, and anyways that food isnt going to last forever, it will either go bad or it will all be eaten, and by time its gone The Guard Dog's probibly would of moved somewhere else"

"Hmm.. True"

"Anyways, i ordered a large meal, and you a kids meal why do i have the kids meal?"

"Because you are a kid"

"But i need to gain weight"

"Fine.." Sebastian faked a sigh handing over his food nd taing the small kids meal. "What you said ealier? Am i really your boy friend?"

Ciel smirked. "Of course" Sebastian was shocked to say the least.

-Ciel2031


	4. Chapter IV

_"Fine.." Sebastian faked a sigh handing over his food nd taing the small kids meal. "What you said ealier? Am i really your boy friend?"_

 _Ciel smirked. "Of course" Sebastian was shocked to say the least_

* * *

Dead Love

Chapter 4

* * *

"A friend that is a boy. I have loads of girl friends and boy friends, but sadly their eather dead or at the safe zone"

Sebastian suddenly saddend and Ciel suddenly felt a sharp sence of guilt within his stomach. Did that little comment really upset the man?

"Of course.." Sebastian murmered taking a bite of the burger inside the kids meal that was adult size.

Ciel looked away as he ate a few of his chips before taking a sip of his drink as well as Sebastian taking a sip of his very own soda.

"Erm? Should we go to the car and start heading out, we can eat this in the car"

"Yea.."

Ciel now felt truely guilty, the comment really did hit the man hard. I mean. Was Ciel really that good looking? Did Seastian really want to going out with the younger male?

Hearing a far of screach over the town, both males got into the car and drove in the oposite direction in which lead to a motor way.

Thoughout the drive Ciel was looking out his window, his finst on his chin and his elbow on his knee thinking about what he said.

"Sebastian..?"

"Hmm?"

"Are.. are you upset?"

Sebastian didn't ansewr that and just carried on to drive the sandy roads. "Sebastian..?" Nothing. Ciel gulped and looked to his right at Sebastian. "Sebby..?"

"What?"

"N-no.. nothing.."

"Alright then"

As time went by the atmasphear only grew more intense as time went by. "I'm sorry-" He was cut off by a quick reply from Sebastian. "-For?"

"H-hurting ur feelings... and such.."

Suprizingly Sebastian just chuckled and ruffled the boys hair. "I forgive you"

"You do?"

Sebastin nodded. "I can never stay mad with yor cuteness level"

Ciel pouts slightly but couldnt help the small chuckle. "Of course.."

Sebastian chuckled and poceeded to drive, that is.. until his car wheel popped and he drove down into the woods area. Screaming could be heard, glass smashing like a bowling ball hitting it's pins. Ciel screamed clutching the doors handle and chair.

Sebastian held the stearing wheel tightly they both jolted as the car rolled down and down. Sebastian hitting his head on the stearing wheel causeing the airbag to deploy as well as Ciels when he too hit his head hard.

Steam was rolling off in waves off of the now resting car at the bottom of the hill.

"Hnn.." The bluenette lifted up his head looking to his right, his eyes widening when he saw Sebastian's eyes closed a gash on his eyebrow and cheek.

"S-.. Sebastian..?" The male tried shaking the older. "Sebastian..?"

Said male was trying hard not to laugh keeping up his act to see what Ciel would do.

"Sebastian!? Oh god, Sebastian, wake up!" The bluenette un buckled both seatbelts and hovered his hands over the taller males sholders unsure on what to do.

After a while he decided to check his pulse and didn't find any. His eyes filled with tears and his body shook and he began to sob softly, it soon becoming louder and he rested his head and arms on Sebastian's back crying. "S-sebastian.." He looked at the male kissing him. "Sebastian.."

"Hmm..?"

"Sebastian..?" The bluenette was shocked and uickly wiped his tears as the older male sat up in the car. "Oh god, are u alright..?"

"Same could be said to u.." He pointed to the younger large gash on his ankle and forarm.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"I'm fine.." He smiled. "I love how much you care Ciel.." He chuckled.

Ciel's eyes widen and he shoved the older male. "Bastard!" Ciel looked away tears prickling his eyes again.

Sebastian stoped smiling and frowned. "Ciel?-"

Ciel opend the car door and left picking up his backpack as he went and started to walk deeper and deeper into the woods away from the older male.

"Ciel! Wait up!"

"Why should i!?"

"Because.."

Ciel turned around glaring harshly. "Because what?!"

"Because.. because.."

"Spit it out already!"

"Because i... because i love you.." Sebastian looked up at Ciel.

"What..?"

"I love you Ciel.."

Ciel's eyes widend and he looked down, his hands holding the straps of his backpack, his face covered in cuts and bruses with a bit of dirt here and there.

The bluenette dropped his backpack to the floor before running full force at Sebastian, arms wide and hugged the male around the waist letting out little sobs.

Sebastians eyes widend in shock but softly smiled and slowly brought his arms round to hug the boy back, also rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

"I- I-.."

"-Shh.. it's okay... Ciel, we have to get going now.." The bluenette refused to move his face away affraid that Sebastian saw his stained face of tears and instead made grabby arms up at the taller male.

Sebastian chuckled softly before picking the younger male up giving him a piggy back ride and walked to the bluenettes backpack, picking it up and walked back to the car grabbing a few things.

He looked up to see the long walk and steep climb back up were there car fell and sighed. Come to think of it, he saw Ciel limping a tad while storming off from him.

"Ciel? Does ur foot hurt..?"

"..No...?"

"Ciel"

"What?"

Sebastian sighed and poked Ciel's ankle making him hiss and to be plonked on the head. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't tell me if your foot hurt"

"Whatever.. I think i twisted it.."

Sebastian sighed as he started walking into the forest, deeper and deeper. "I have a first aid kit in my backpack that ur currently sitting on.. I'll fix you when we find somewhere to stay"

Ciel nodded. "Fine.." He smiled a bit, softly. "I'll keep a look out for some sort of cabin-"

"No need.."

"What? Why..?"

Sebastian pointed ahead. "I found one.."

The bluenette looked up and blinked a few times before seeing a little cottage in the distance. "Nice spot"

"Thanks.. i live to please"

Ciel chuckled. "Alright, alight.." He smiled as they got further to the cottage as well as deeper and deeper into the forest. "How far do you think we have left before we reach the safe zone..?"

"We have a while yet.. but without the car it's gonna take a bit longer unfortunetly.." The taller male sighed.

"Damn it.."

"Agreed. Here.." The male placed the younger onto a tree stump with his gun. "I'm just gonna check around, if anything happens use this.." He handed over his weopon to Ciel. "Don't try running unless nessasary or you will injure yourself even further.."

"Right.." The bluenette held the gun sitting back awaiting for the male to check around. "Is it clear..?"

"All clear.. i just need to board the windows so were safe.." He picked Ciel up nuzzling him. "H-hey!" Sebastian chuckled and also picked p the backpacks and walked inside the cottage placeing everything and everyone down before locking the door and unzipping his backpack pulling out nails and hammers.

"Ooo~ What a sight.." Ciel chuckled leaning against the sofa he was placed upon.

"What..?" Sebastian looked over his shoulder from crouching on the floor boarding up the glass doors.

"Hmm.. nothing~"

Sebastian smirked wiggling his ass. "Mhm.. okay then.."

After an hour or so Sebastian had completed the job of boarding all glass windows and doors and he went to the kitchen making a cup of tea for Ciel and himself.

"Whats that..?"

"Tea"

"Thank the lord.. So everythings working okay im guessing?"

"Yep.." Sebastian smiled placing the cups down onto the coffee table infront of them both. "So.. what was so mouth watering not so long ago, hmm~"

"Just your ass~"

"Oh~"

Ciel nodded. "Yep.." He reached over and grabbed a cup smiling at the scent of tea before taking a sip. "Hmm.. lovely"

"Agreed, i missed tea.."

"I wasnt talking about the tea.." Ciel smirked at the older male.

Sebastian gave a light hardly noticable blush chuckling as he placed his tea down and taking Ciel's and putting his down onto the table.

"Sebastian? What the fuck are you doing..?"

Sebastian chuckled before pinning Ciel down onto the sofa kicking the backpacks onto the floor.

Ciel blushed ten folds. "S-sebastian..?"

"Yes sweetheart~?"

"What.. are you doing..?"

"Loving you~"

"Wait.. are you trying to have sex with me!?"

"Got a problem with that..?"

"Not if you don't.." Ciel blushed deeply before wrapping his legs tightly around Sebastian's waist grinning evil like. "Now what..?"

"This.." Sebastian smirked as he began to move his hips up and down creating friction the best he could.

"Hn- stop"

"Hmm.. what was that? Sorry i couldn't hear you.."

Ciel leaned up cupping Sebastian's cheeks and kissing him passionetly. Sebastian smirking in the kiss before he leaned down hugging the male.

"Hmm.. i guess this is happening, huh, pedofile..?"

"I guess it is my little victim~"

Ciel chuckled before his neck was attacked in kisses. "Dog.."

Sebastian growled and started to grind his hips downwards making Ciel mew. "Kitten.." He chuckled.

Ciel rolled his eyes before he was kissed once more.

The raven haired male leaned down to Ciel's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you till your pregnant.." He chuckled at how flushed Ciel became and the sudden movement in Ciel's lower reagons.

 _ **Thank you 19Lina-Chan95 and my friend (Forgot her use, sry X3) for boosting my confidence to write this further and hopefully there will be more chapters ahead ^.^ But next chappie is all Yaoi! X3**_

-Ciel2031


	5. Chapter V

_Ciel rolled his eyes before he was kissed once more._

 _The raven haired male leaned down to Ciel's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you till your pregnant.." He chuckled at how flushed Ciel became and the sudden movement in Ciel's lower reagons._

 **Dead Love**

 **Chapter 5**

Lips met lips once more, this time their tounges were fighting a battle of dominance. Sebastian had an idea and reached into his backpack pulling out a headband with realistic black cat ears on it and put them on the bluenettes head. "Close enough"

"Wh-what?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I got them for my birthday a while back" He smiled before hungrily claiming Ciel's lips again in a firey kiss of passion.

"Hmm~ Sebas~"

The taller male lifted the youngers shirt up and began to lick and tweek the youngers nipples, in result, Ciel had his balled up fist to his mouth and biting at his knuckles to keep from moaning.

Sebastian sucked on a nipple as his other hand came up to rub the neglected one. "Hmm~"

"Ngg.. Sebs..~"

Going lower, Sebastian unbottoned the youngers tight shorts and yanked them down as well as his boxers.

The now so called 'Neko' boy panted with a huge blush to his cheeks and tips of his ears as he looked down at his very erect member.

Sebastian chuckled and poked the member causeing the younger to moan aloud and groan trying to cover up his sounds. "So small~" He teased giving it another poke before wrapping his hands around the shaft.

"Hnn.. S-seb.. pl.."

"Sorry? What was that?"

In responce Ciel shyly pushed his hips up into Sebastian's hand causeing him to pant, his chin slowly gaining drool as he moaned louder and louder.

Not wanting to give Ciel to much pleassure yet he decided to only tease the boy by licking the tip before pulling back at a harsh moan from the boy.

Leaning down, Sebastian licked the shell of the boys ear before whispering. "Do you want me inside of you~? Do you want me to fill you up~? Do youo want me to slowly slide into your anus and fuck you~? Do you want my cock to throb deep inside of you while i thrust into you one after the other~?"

Ciel became hader and harder and he turned his face to the side looking at Sebastian panting harshly as he kissed the male with a slava filled kiss. "Yes~ I want you.. i want to feel u take me.. i want to feel ur cock ramming up my ass slowly so i can feel you slowly slide against my inner skins~"

Sebastian smirked and undid his zipper letting out his large organ thats four times bigger than Ciel's causeing the younger male to blush but yet again pant, his cock titching painfully.

"You like~?"

The boy nodded numbly.

"Jealous~?" The male chuckled.

The boy nodded again numbly.

"You shouldn't have to be~"

"Huh..?"

Sebastian smirked placing the head ar the young boys entrance and pushing in deeply with a groan. "..Because ot's yours now~ Just like your tiny penis belongs to me~"

Ciel blushed and his eyes rolled back into his head as it tilted and moaned aloud, his hands coming up to rest on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Please S-Sebastian.. move.."

With a chuckle and a groan the male pulled back before pushing back in, slowly starting to thrust before it began to pick up and Ciel was moving back and forth on the sofa with each hard thrust the male on top gave.

"Hnn.. Sebas!"

"Hn~ So.. tight!" He groaned and gripped the males hips thrusting deeply and he began to roll his hips making Ciel's eyes widen. "Ah! A-o- oh god! Hnn~!"

"Y-you.. you like this..?"

Ciel nodded as fast as possble. "Yes, Yes! Faster Sebastian! Please!"

"Greedy much~?"

"Hnyah~"

As requested, Sebastian did as told and placed his hand on Ciel's member pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Fa- Hnn... fff-fuck.."

"Hnn.. Do you like this, hmm..?"

"Y-yes master! Yes! I do!" Ciel didn't realise what he just said as he bucked his hips up into the pleasure.

Sebastian got harder and started to ram into Ciel alot harder, sqeltching noises could be heard as his pre cum leaked out of the younger males anus.

"Thats right.. I'm the master!" He groaned and bucked down harshly.

"S-Sebastian~"

A noise echoed in the room making Ciel's eyes to widen. Sebastian layed a heavy slap to the younger males ass. "S- wha-" Another slap.

"It's master"

"But Seba-"

"-Master"

"Master"

"Good boy.." Sebastian smiled kissing Ciel as he started to thrust again pumping the boy faster.

"Hmm-master~"

Sebastian smirked and thrusted as he felt the boys balls tighten as well as his own. "I- i'm close!"

"Hnn.. me to master~!"

With a loud groan the both came. Ciel came all over his chest and face while Sebastian came deep into the boy. "Ha-ah~"

"Hnya-ah~"

Sebastian pulled out before collapsing onto the younger and cuddling him tightly. "I love you"

"Ha-ah.. ah~ I love.." He panted. "..you too.." He smiled hudding the male back as they both shared anotehr passionette kiss.

 **-Ciel2031**

 _ **Don't worry i havent forgotton about Ciel's anckle.. Also thanks for the reviews ^.^ Helps alot.**_


End file.
